ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW 2K18
|publisher = |date = October 23, 2017 |genre = |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = : 15 + : Teen |image = EAW2k18.jpg}} ''EAW 2K18 ''is a professional wrestling video game developed in a collaboration between Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and published by 2K Sports. The release date for the video game was October 23, 2017 worldwide, and it was released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch. It is the fourth instalment in the EAW game series, as well as the fourth instalment under the EAW 2K banner. Marketing On June 20, 2017, 2K Sports announced EAW 2K18 ''would be released in fall 2017. On July 2, 2K Sports revealed the game's cover art on Twitter, with the tagline "Be Elite Or Be Gone." The game's cover stars features Mr. DEDEDE, Jamie O'Hara and Aria Jaxon. The game's deluxe edition was announced on July 9, giving players that pre-order the video game access to it four days early, along with the season pass, and the first DLC free. On July 10, 2K Sports confirmed that the video game would be on the Nintendo Switch for the first time. On August 14, 2K Sports announced the collector's edition, called the "Brian Daniels" edition. For an additional $20, players can pre-order the collector's edition which includes a Brian Daniels action figure and an autographed photo from Daniels. The collector's edition revolves around Brian Daniels, commemorating his historic career in EAW. On September 18, 2K and EAW announced that a roster reveal will take place in the coming weeks with the first 30 playable characters to be announced. The following day, 2K announced that the soundtrack for the game would be curated by Stephanie "Cloud" Matsuda. On September 27, 2K announced its first 30 playable characters for the video game. The following day, another 30 playable characters were announced too, with 2K promising to have a third reveal on September 29. The third reveal was announecd, and 2K also showed off two DLC packs along with it as well. On October 1, 2K revealed the Legends DLC Pack featuring eight Hall of Famers. On October 5, 2K announced the final two DLC packs, one being the NEO DLC Pack featuring seventeen wrestlers, and the other being called the Reign of Terror DLC pack featuring four other wrestlers. 118 characters have been confirmed for the overall game, making it the largest roster in EAW 2K history. '''Roster' On July 2, 2017, it was announced that Mr. DEDEDE, Jamie O'Hara and Aria Jaxon would be playable characters in the game, with Methuselah as the pre-order bonus character for EAW 2K18. ''For the second instalment in a row, the roster will be the largest included in the series at launch. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, ''EAW 2K18 ''is a professional wrestling game. For the first time ever, ten wrestlers will be able to be in a match at once, whereas previous games capped the number at 8 wrestlers only. The Nintendo Switch, however, will only support 8 wrestlers in the ring. The Grand Rampage match has been retooled, featuring new mechanics, elimination finishers and sequences, and the option to choose 40 wrestlers instead of 30. '''Game modes' Vast improvements have been made to the creation suite. Create-a-Match and Create-a-Story makes its first appearance into the game, allowing players to create their own match stipulations and create their own storyline spanning over the course of up to five calendar years. MyCareer has up to 10 wrestlers to play as all with different branching stories. The choices you make with each character changes the story. The new Road to Redemption story mode enables players to create their own EAW Elitist, and having their career span out from starting off wrestling in an independent circuit and qualifying for an EAW tryout, to signing with EAW and going from there. Over a ten season career, the player will spend their time in EAW trying to become the best Elitist in history. Chairman mode has been improved with a new story system, with over 200 new cutscenes, power-rankings and a goal system. Alongside of this is the all-new GM mode, where the player takes his created wrestler and runs one of the weekly shows of EAW. Roster 2K Sports announced that for the second instalment in a row, the roster will be the largest included in the series at launch. 118 characters have been confirmed, with a free Day One DLC available to all players on the release date. As well as this, another DLC has been confirmed, and players who pre-ordered the deluxe edition of the game will get it for free, whereas everybody else will have to pay full price. A day before the game's official release, Eclipse Diemos, Alexis Diemos, Maero & Jocelyn Diemos were removed from the game after their disgraceful firing from EAW. This was a tough decision for the developmental crew, and despite some fan backlash, they felt it was best for the community and the video game overall. This brings the total overall roster count down to 118, still marking it the largest roster in the series. Commentary ''EAW 2K18 ''will feature four commentary teams representing their respective shows. For Empire, Gia Cervantes and SG1 will serve as their commentary team. For Dynasty, Jake Mercer and Stew-O will serve as their commentary team. For Showdown, Drake Jaeger and Pierre McGuire will serve as their commentary team, and for Voltage, Nick Angel and Kawajai will serve as their commentary team. For FPV's, it was announced that Jake Mercer, Drake Jaeger and Kawajai will serve as the commentators. Category:EAW Category:Video Game